La Venganza
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific Podía recordar aquella noche que se aprovecho de su ingenuidad, era la hija del hombre que terminó con la vida de casi todos en su familia, la venganza era lo único que lo mantenía con el coraje suficiente y ella tan dulce, tan sencilla, fue tan fácil amarla, el problema surgía después… No podía dejarla.


**Minific**

 **La Venganza**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Había pasado tiempo, todavía podía recordar aquella noche que se aprovecho de su ingenuidad, era la hija del hombre que terminó con la vida de casi todos en su familia, la venganza era lo único que lo mantenía con el coraje suficiente y ella tan dulce, tan sencilla, fue tan fácil amarla, el problema surgía después… No podía dejar de amarla.

Capítulo 1

William Albert, un joven solitario, millonario de grandes recursos, había perdido todo en la vida, sus seres más amados, fueron abatidos a sangre fría por un desgraciado que los odiaba, el se encontraba lejos, cuando lo atraparon, lo dejaron volver y supo porque tanto odio, había sido un socio importante de una de las firmas que ellos finalizaron por bajar sus finanzas, así, sin pensar en los daños que le pasaban ese mal nacido de Thomas Grimaldi, enfadado por quedarse en la miseria cobro venganza y mandaba matar a todos los Andrew. Olvidándose del menor de ellos.

Investigando a la familia supo que el tenía una hija, estaba en los estados unidos, en un colegio y fue sacada al perder sus ingresos y llevada a un hogar para niños sin padres, el no pudo volver por ella y dejando a su pequeña hija en el olvido, fue que William Andrew, la buscaba,

\- Si George, dime como es la Grimaldi

\- No lo sé, hay varias niñas de la misma edad y… ninguna porta el apellido, todas son abandonadas y solo poseen el nombre.

\- Debe esconderse muy bien. Investiga, debió llegar en el invierno hace dos años.

\- Si, debe tener quince años ahora.

\- Así es. Sácala del colegio, llévala a mi casa.

\- Señor, esa usted seguro de lo que hará.

\- Completamente. Lleva a la Grimaldi, George. No te equivoques.

\- Si señor.

Pasados los días, investigando quienes habían llegado en el invierno tenían quince años, ya no estaban en ese hogar, se habían ido a trabajar y otras habían sido adoptadas.

\- Si, lo sé señor, todos quieren recuperar a sus hijas, ¿dice que en invierno?, pues bien, Candy, Annie, Ellen, Denise y Erika son las niñas que han llegado en los inviernos.

\- Debe tener quince años.

\- Quince. Bueno las únicas que tienen esa edad son… Annie, fue adoptada por los Britter, Denise, fue adoptada por los Robinson y Candy. Ella no fue adoptada, está trabajando como enfermera.

\- Bien, gracias por la información, revisare a las tres.

Johnson el hombre de confianza de William Albert Andrew, revisaba que solo podría traer a Candy, y que no era posible que fuera una Grimaldi, porque ninguna de las tres, había estado en colegios particulares antes de llegar, pero tenía que buscar la forma de quitarle esa idea de vengarse, así que convencería a la joven enfermera, ya que no poseía familia y sería fácil de convencer, diciéndole que se le pagaría por servicios particulares.

En Chicago, en la oficina llegaba por fin con noticias, el firmaba documentos, cuando lo vio, bajaba el rostro, recordando que le llevaría información de la hija de Grimaldi, solo preguntaba

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Fue difícil, pero… la contrate y estará en Lakewood la próxima semana.

\- ¿La contrataste?

\- Si, se convirtió en enfermera, desconoce el nombre de sus padres, ella, no sabe que es una Grimaldi.

\- ¿Y él, sabe que es su hija?

\- En la cárcel, donde está, no le conviene comunicarse con ella, imagina que pueda contactara a su hija y decirle, mate a toda una familia, estoy encarcelado.

\- Tienes razón.

Pasadas unas semanas, Candy ya conocía a todo el personal de la mansión, esperaba al joven que requería terapia de sus pies, al parecer estaba lastimado ortopédicamente por la estatura, se le había desviado la espalda y pronto llegaría para que ella se hiciera cargo de cuidarlo.

\- Señorita enfermera, el señor ya llegó en la madrugada, debe estar en su habitación.

\- ¿Ya desayuno? Preguntaba Candy con interés, ante el paciente que llevaba esperando en ese lugar.

\- No, se encuentra dándose su baño.

\- ¿Solo? Preguntaba sorprendida, y corría a su habitación para ayudarlo.

El estaba en su tina, distraído preguntándose cómo se le había hecho fácil a George traerla para que lo cuidara de una enfermedad que desconocía, así que no sabía cómo presentarse y pensando se encontraba cuando tocaban a su puerta,

\- Señor, soy su enfermera, Candy White. No debió meterse a bañar solo, pudo caerse con sus pies lastimados y su espalda curveada.

\- ¿Mi espalda qué? Giraba William a verla, cuando dos miradas se enlazaron sorprendidas.

\- Me dijo el señor Johnson que debía cuidar de usted, que… que…

\- ¿Qué? Preguntaba asustado al ver a la joven rubia y de ojos brillantes, nada que ver con los Grimaldi.

\- Que usted por la estatura, tenía problemas ortopédicos en sus pies y le dolía la espalda, ¿Desea que le ayude a tomar su baño?

\- ¿Mi baño?

\- Si, ¿quien le ayudo a meterse?

\- Lo hice solo. Y… mis pies están bien, solo es un… dolor que va y regresa.

\- Comprendo, ¿Tiene el expediente médico? Para poder saber lo que tengo que ayudarle.

\- Le diré en que me ayudara, por ahora… permítame terminar de bañarme.

\- ¿Le traigo sus prendas, señor?

\- ¿Mis prendas?

\- Si, llevo semanas aquí, ganando dinero sin hacer nada, hasta ahora que sé que se encuentra aquí, no me siento bien estar sin trabajar.

\- Ya veo, pues bien… deme la bata, y… espéreme afuera. Ella le acercaba la bata, colocaba las sandalias de toalla en el piso, después acercaba una silla grande para que el pudiera levantarse, y comentaba

\- Con esto puede tomarlo para que se sienta seguro, ¿desea que le traiga una silla de ruedas?

\- No, yo… puedo caminar… es…

\- El señor Johnson me dijo…

\- Si, comprendo que le dio instrucciones, solo que… cuando… tengo los dolores, no puedo moverme y… ahí la necesitare a usted.

\- Bien. Lo mejor será que lo ayude a secarse y me asegure que no resbale y lo ayude a cambiarse.

\- ¿Usted?

\- Si, soy su enfermera. Candy tomaba una actitud muy servicial, haciendo que William se desconcentrara al no poder odiar a esa mujer, como podía una mujer tan pequeña, ser la hija de un hombre tan desagradable. Como podía ser ella, la hija del desgraciado que había terminado con todos en su familia, se ponía de pie en la bañera y la enfermera tomaba una toalla colocándosela de inmediato en la cintura y comentando,

\- Despacio, apóyese en mí, no lo dejaré caer. Eso hizo que la mirara con incredulidad, al levantarse la vio tan pequeña, abrazada a su cintura, sintiendo cierta ternura por la forma tan servicial y esa sensación de protegerla, este de inmediato asustado por lo que sentía, se alejaba de ella. A lo que aprovechando que él se había soltado, tomaba la bata y le metía con agilidad el brazo y le colocaba la bata, amarrándolo después con una sonrisa lo volvía a tomar poniendo con sus pies, las sandalias de toalla. - Listo, vamos, lo sentare en su cama y… le acercare la ropa, ¿Desea que se la ponga?

\- ¡Ponérmela! ¡No! Yo…

\- No sea tímido, aunque no he atendido a pacientes jóvenes, soy muy profesional, me gradué hace seis meses. Ella se movía con facilidad de un lado a otro por la habitación, llevándole todas y cada una de sus prendas, acercándole todo para que estuviera cómodo - Le prometo que cuando se cure, me iré tranquila y segura a continuar con mi trabajo en el hospital. Ella salía con la charola de su desayuno, casi le había dado los alimentos en la boca, no lo dejaba hacer nada, asustado, llamaba a George, para saber que tanto le había pedido que hiciera y porque le había ordenado que lo cuidara, pero al llamarlo, no lo encontraba, su asistente respondía que había salido a la juntas de trabajo donde lo sustituía.

Sin poderse contactar con Johnson, continuaba con el plan, una tarde ella le leía un libro, ella lo notaba un poco cansado, y lo acompañaba a su habitación, así la seducía lentamente, ella trataba de hacerse la profesional, pero ya estaba metido en su plan lo que haría, así tomaba por asalto sus labios y ella trataba de detenerlo, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, dejándose llevar por el atractivo hombre al que metía a bañar y cuidaba, sabía que a esa edad los hombres tenían necesidades, pero ella no estaba incluida de esa forma, sin embargo, esta tarde, ella no pudo negarse y se dejaba llevar por las caricias y por esa manera tan especial con que la tomaba amorosamente.

\- ¡Señor! Yo… no…

\- Por favor… no te muevas… espera…

Poco a poco la dejaba sin prendas y la incluía en su cama, ahí fue dejándose llevar con la intención clara de dejarla después, esa noche la hizo suya, se dio cuenta que no había conocido hombre antes, pero sus deseos de vengarse lo impulsaron a continuar con ella, por la mañana, la brillante enfermera no estaba, suponía que estaba dolida, pero cuando entraba a bañarse, ella se presentaba de nuevo como siempre atendiéndolo y mandado traer el desayuno solo para él, sin decir media palabra de lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, esperaba oírla llorar o quejarse, pero no lo hizo, ella continuaba, al terminar su desayuno, le daba un masaje en la espalda y en los pies, le acercaba las prendas y no le cuestionaba nada, salía para dejarlo tranquilo, hasta pasado algún rato, ella volvía sin comentara nada.

Albert no sabía cómo proceder, ella se le había rendido, estaría enamorada, estaría molesta, no le decía absolutamente nada, continuaba con ese trato servicial. Incrédulo y un poco molesto por no saber nada acerca de lo que sentía, o pensaba, esperaba ver algún cambio, enojo o molestia, pero ninguna de esas cosas se dieron, intentaba hablar con George y este continuaba fuera sin poder contactarlo.

\- ¿Enfermera?

\- ¿Si, señor?

\- Mande traer mi cena.

\- Por supuesto, ahora vuelvo, señor.

Candy caminaba cabizbaja, pensativa, sabía que el señor la había tomado como una amante y parte del servicio de ser su enfermera, sin valorarla, ni apreciarla, la primera vez, esperaba alguna consideración, pero no fue así, incomoda esperaba que pronto sanara, pues según lo que le había notado es que movía muy bien las piernas y de su espalda tenía bastante bien los huesos, debía haber sido una false adura superficial, debía irse, porque cada que estaba con él, sentía deseos de abrazarlo, de besarlo y que continuara como lo estaba haciendo de cada vez que la miraba de esa forma.

Los días pasaban, para él, cada noche era tomarla, y cada día verla irse y al volver hacerlo de nuevo, se estaba formando un vicio de ella, deseaba cansarse y después la olvidaría, estaría con otros hombres, pero al pensarlo, se enfadaba y eso no le gustaba nada.

Candy por su parte, se sentía utilizada, pero se había enamorado de un hombre que no debía, la relación paciente enfermera se había sobrepasado casi desde el comienzo y ella lo había permitido, ahora solo contaba los días para salir de ese lugar, aun con el corazón hecho pedazos, pues ese hombre solo la tomaba por cubrir una necesidad, sin pensar en sus sentimientos, era como parte del servicio.

\- Señorita enfermera, le dejaron un mensaje del hospital que se reportara.

\- Gracias. Candy hacía la llamada y se reportaba, recibiendo la orden de que al terminar esa semana, fuera al hospital Santa Bárbara, en Indianápolis, a lo que no podía reusarse, debía salir de ahí, antes que perdiera su corazón, si no es que ya lo tenía perdido.

Los días pasaban, y cada vez William sentía cierto deseo de hacerla suya en otros horarios diferentes a la noche, a lo que ella en esas últimas ocasiones, mostraba aun más cariño y deseo, haciéndose a la idea de despedirse.

Una tarde, recibía la llamada de Johnson y William respondía,

\- Te he estado llamando.

\- Si, lo sé, supongo que ya te dijo que no es la Grimaldi, ella no es de colegios y… lo siento pero la hija de Grimaldi, murió y acabo de aclarar la confusión.

\- ¿la confusión? Porque no me dijiste que no estabas seguro.

\- Pues porque estabas tan empecinado en tu venganza, pero supongo que al hablar con ella supiste de inmediato que…

El teléfono se cortaba, de inmediato William preguntaba por ella, y fueron a llamarla, pero ella se había ido dejando una nota.

"Señor Johnson, he mandado solicitar otra enfermera, tengo que retirarme, no es profesional mi trabajo y creo que… no debo continuar atendiendo al paciente. Espero la nueva enfermera se a mejor que yo. Discúlpeme, Candy White."

\- ¿A qué hora se fue?

\- No lo sé señor, no vi cuando salió, no llamamos a ningún auto.

\- Como es que se fue sin ser vista, que tal y se robo las cosas y ustedes sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿La señorita White, robar?

\- Pues si, es una enfermera.

\- Señor, pero si ha estado aquí por dos meses y no ha tomado nada valioso de ningún lugar.

\- ¡Búsquenla ahora!

Esa misma tarde, llegaba una enfermera para cubrir a Candy, se presentaba con orden del hospital, por cambio a la Señorita Candy White.

\- No la mande llamar, porque la señorita Candy no me dijo nada.

\- Fue una orden del hospital, ella la recibió hace varios días y se tenía que ir, tenía demasiado tiempo aquí.

\- ¡Largo! Dígale a su director, que quiero que regrese la señorita Candy. No acepto el cambio, debió consultarme antes.

La enfermera asustada, se regresaba en el auto que la había llevado, dejando claro el mensaje.

Candy por su parte, se había ido antes para visitar el orfelinato, estuvo unos días ahí, no había comunicación telefónica, era de bajo recursos el lugar, así se paso unos días para luego irse al hospital Santa Bárbara, sin embargo, en el camino tuvo un contra tiempo y tuvo que bajar antes.

\- Lo siento, tendrán que irse por otro lado, el camino se cerró, hubo un deslave y deberán pasarse por otro lugar. Candy había utilizado su dinero para ayudar al orfelinato, pensando que estaría en el hospital, ya no contaba con recursos suficientes para llegar, y en el camino tuvo que buscar sus propios medios.

\- Doctor, se me termino el dinero y, hubo un…

\- Señorita, el señor Andrew no aceptó el cambio, está muy molesto y… pretende demandar al hospital por haberla cambiado sin avisar ¿Por qué se fue sin decirle? Sabe en todos los problemas en los que nos ha metido. Candy asustada por el tono de voz del director, temblaba y de imaginar al señor Andrew demandándolos por haber roto la relación profesional y hacerla personal, avergonzada sin saber qué hacer, solo podía balbucear.

-Yo… no…

\- Esta usted despedida, eso no debió ser, donde quedaron sus principios, debió usted…

El director iba a continuar regañándola por no haber dado un aviso formal, sin embargo Candy pensaba que ya estaba enterado al decirle que había faltado a sus principios, así apenada colgaba la llamada y se alejaba del lugar, dejando unas monedas en pago, por dejarle usar el teléfono.

William Albert por su parte, respiraba tranquilo, al menos no era una Grimaldi, era un joven linda y servicial, tenía que encontrarla, disculparse con ella, por la frialdad con la que la había tratado, por haber abusado y seducido, sin embargo, al ir al hospital donde trabajaba, ella ya no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Cómo que no está trabajando?

\- Si, supimos que se fue sin avisarle y… hace poco llamo que no pudo llegar a su nuevo trabajo, por los deslaves y… la corrí de inmediato. Esa falta de profesionalismo, no es de nuestras enfermeras

\- ¿Qué la corrió usted? ¡Está loco! ¿Cómo se atrevió a correrla, así? ¿Y su liquidación? ¿Y sus prestaciones?

\- ¿Señor? Claro que se le darán su liquidación, ella deberá presentarse a aquí. La voz del director, ahora sonaba quebrada y temerosa. El señor Andrew fue a buscarla al hospital pensando que iban a darle datos de ella y ahora no sabían a donde podía haberse ido.

Candy por su parte, asustada y sin saber qué hacer, temía trabajar en otro hospital y que se dieran cuenta que había defraudado al hospital en el que había dado servicio, así que buscaba donde pasar la noche, al no contar con mayores ingresos, buscaba un hotel y buscaba trabajo en el.

\- Si, señor, de limpieza estará bien.

\- pagamos poco, es temporada baja.

\- Pero habrá donde quedarse y… tomar alimentos.

\- Si, hay una habitación al fondo, ahí podrás quedarte, iniciamos a las cinco de la mañana y tendrás dos horas de descanso al medio día para continuar y terminar en el turno matutino.

\- Me parece bien.

Tenía tres semanas, ella se había dado cuenta de la irregularidad que se le presentaba, asistió a la farmacia y comprándose una prueba, lograba darse cuenta de su nuevo estado, ahora que iba a hacer, dejar abandonado a su bebe como ella lo había sido, no era una opción, tenía que continuar trabajando y ganar suficiente para cuando se notara su embarazo. Con el paso del tiempo conocía a los vecinos y encontraba otro lugar de trabajo más sencillo, estaba con su embarazo más avanzado, podían darse cuenta, pero buscar otro ingreso ya le era imposible, dejaba el trabajo por no poder levantarse temprano. Sin más ya al cumplir los seis meses, buscaba regresar y pedir apoyo en el orfelinato.

\- Si señorita, debí regresar, solo que…

\- Te han venido a buscar muchas veces. Candy. Ella temblaba al pensar que recibiría un regaño, pero no fue así, la señorita encargada la abrazaba y le comentaba tranquila,

\- Mandaron un cheque de tu liquidación del hospital, no podemos cambiarlo, esta a tu nombre, ahora en tu estado te servirá mucho, también vino el señor Johnson, que necesitan hablar contigo, el señor Andrew…

\- ¿El señor Andrew?

\- Si, está muy apenado, y preocupado, el también vino a buscarte…

\- ¿El vino, a buscarme?

\- Si hija, posiblemente pueda ayudarte a encontrar a l padre de tu hijo. Candy se apenaba, salía a caminar, la señorita del orfelinato, mandaba un recado con urgencia al pueblo, para que le llamaran al señor Johnson, que Candy había regresado.

Los días pasaban, una tarde, Candy leía un libro, después de revisar a los niños, ella se sentaba en una banca bajo un árbol y tomaba el viendo con sus cabellos sueltos, no podía pensar en nadie, como en él, aun su falta de cariño, la pasión la recordaba continuamente y en su estado, era más que evidente que lo extrañaba, sin embargo, no tenía cara para volver a verlo, lo mejor era no presentarse de nuevo con él. Sería una madre soltera, cuidaría de su bebe y estaría bien. Cuando se aliviara buscaría de nuevo trabajo, ahora con el cheque de liquidación que le hicieron el favor de enviarle, era suficiente para pasar los últimos meses.

William al enterarse que ella había regresado al hogar donde había sido abandonada siendo una bebe, investigaba de donde podía proceder su origen, sin encontrar nada en particular. La venganza que lo había motivado, ahora le daba una tristeza enorme, al pensar que era su castigo no estar con esa joven, por el trato que le había dado. Sin embargo, al saber que Johnson iría a verla, este planeo cambiar las cosas. Lo mandaba a otros proyectos y el personalmente iba a buscarla. El auto lo dejaba a cierta distancia y al caminar hacia el lugar vio sus cabellos dorados de espaldas en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol. Con lentitud camino hasta llegar a ella, al acercarse vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos estaba en su vientre abultado, giro por la banca, hasta quedar a su lado, sus pies estaban levantados y el viento le acariciaba el rostro, el libro descansaba sobre sus piernas, se había quedado dormida, estaba embarazada, lo seguro que ese bebe era suyo, no se cuido ni una sola vez, cuando estuvieron juntos.

\- ¿Candy? ¡Candy!

Ella abría lentamente sus ojos y se imaginaba que lo veía en sus sueños. Él le sonreía con ternura, preguntándole con suavidad,

\- ¿Es mi bebe?

\- Si, ¿de quién más, si no? Respondía soñolienta y volvía a cerrar los ojos, acomodando su cabeza al respaldo de la banca. El doblaba sus piernas, hasta quedar a su altura.

\- ¡Perdóname! No debí tratarte así. Fui un maldito contigo. Ella suspiraba y sonreía, estaba tan feliz por lo que soñaba para ella, sonreía y respondía con suavidad,

\- Fui tan feliz, y ahora lo soy más… cada que te sueño.

Albert bajaba su rostro soltando las lagrimas, al saberse amado, la abrazaba, sorprendiéndola al estar adormilada, ella se trataba de alejar, mientras que él le susurraba

\- Te juro que hare todos tus sueños reales, Candy. ¡Te lo juro!

\- ¿Señor?

\- No…. No más señor. Fui un tonto, pero en este tiempo que no te he tenido, me ha servido mucho para darme cuenta, todo el tiempo que te he amado y pensaba odiarte, cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo.

\- ¿Odiarme? Debe odiarme por… haber faltado a mi profesión… soy una…

Él le cubría con un dedo la boca y le agregaba,

\- Una mujer maravillosa, que no merezco haber encontrado en mi camino, eso es lo que eres, Candy. Ella se dejaba que la ajustara hacia él. Mientras olía su perfume y la acariciaba con ternura, recordando cuanto lo había extrañado esos meses. - ¿Te gustaría, volver conmigo?

Ella asentía, a lo que la tomaba pasando sus brazos bajo sus piernas, llevándola hacia la pequeña propiedad, para avisar que se irían juntos.

Candy jamás supo que había sido utilizada en una venganza, pero el que si lo había hecho, pasaba todo el tiempo, cuidando de ella, consintiéndola, mimándola, recuperando el trato que le había dado, cuando se conocieron. Ellos se casaron antes del nacimiento de su hijita. No regresó jamás a Europa, supo con el tiempo que Grimaldi, había matado a su familia, cuando perdió a la de él. Incluyendo a la hija que supuestamente estudiaba en un colegio, y al perder sus ingresos, tuvo que regresar a su hogar, pero en el trayecto había sufrido un accidente y perdido la vida, así fue como Grimaldi desesperado, buscaba culpables y equivocadamente, se había vengado de una familia, cuando fueron los negocios los que lo llevaron a la ruina, y no las personas que estaban asociados a él.

William Albert y Candy, fueron muy felices, ella nunca le exigió nada, el siempre se lo dio todo, ella le dio una hermosa y abundante familia, misma que cuido amorosa y dedicada, todos los días, apreciando que su vida, no había sido mala, por el contrario, había sido bendecida.

La venganza no es precisamente un sentimiento alentador, ni siquiera sana cuando pasan eventos que se consideran Karma, puesto que quien es lastimado, jamás recupera lo perdido. El sentimiento del perdón no es fácil dar, pero cuando la vida te sonríe de otras maneras, te brinda regalos inesperados y te da lo mejor en el camino, sientes que el perdón viaja contigo a un lado, esperando a que lo voltees a ver… No es fácil y nunca será fácil perdonar… ni será fácil olvidar lo vivido… más si sabes que Dios está contigo… puedas gozar de un poco más de vida, hasta que llegues de nuevo a su lado y sepas si lograste hacer de tu camino… lo que Dios te pidió cuando viniste al mundo.

… **Mis huidas tú has contado; pon mis lagrimas en tu redoma; ¿no están ellas en tu libro? Serán luego vueltos atrás mis enemigos, el día en que yo clamare. Esto sé, que Dios está por mí. En Dios alabaré su palabra…**

 **FIN**


End file.
